


You Got Me Fighting (Like Wonder Woman)

by backitup_baby



Series: I Can Be Your Hero, Baby [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Quinntana Week, Quinntana Week 2013, Role-Playing Game, geek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backitup_baby/pseuds/backitup_baby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Santana Lopez expresses discomfort at always being second to Quinn Fabray's collegiate swimming career, Quinn decides to try something new to add spice to their relationship: tabletop roleplaying.</p><p>(And if it doesn't work out, she'll just blame Rachel Berry for the suggestion.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Got Me Fighting (Like Wonder Woman)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Quinntana Week 2013](http://quinntanaweek2013.tumblr.com) on Tumblr, for _Day One: Popular Girl/Nerd_. This is set in the same 'verse as [Going Away To College](http://archiveofourown.org/works/629771), my previous Popular Girl/Nerd fic, though that shouldn't be necessary to read this. Just know that Quinn's a big-shot swimmer and Santana's an unabashed nerd who loves geeking out over anything and everything, kay? 
> 
> Title taken from "Superhero" by Cher Lloyd.

They aren’t _fighting_. Or having a _rough phase_. Everything’s totally normal. 

–

So what if Quinn hasn’t gone over to Santana and Rachel’s in almost a month? They’d started coming over to the swimming house, anyway, so it’s not like they haven’t seen each other.

Besides, Santana had said that it wasn’t a big deal that Quinn had to cancel Valentine’s Day plans because swim practice ran long and, on top of that, she’d forgotten that the swim team was going to go out to dinner afterwards. Simple mistake.

And Santana was totally understanding about the fact that, after that, Quinn couldn’t hang out until 9:30 most nights, thanks to late practices and team meetings becoming a regular thing.

Santana hadn’t even minded when Quinn had said that LARPing wasn’t really her thing, after all, but maybe she’d consider trying it out again during the spring, once the snow had melted. (She wouldn’t, but she’d said it just to lessen the blow.)

So, all in all, Quinn’s pretty sure that everything’s fine. Really.

–

The quarter’s almost over, which means that spring break is just around the corner. Santana comes into Quinn’s room and lies down next to her, smelling like the citrus mint toothpaste she likes to use, and drapes an arm over Quinn’s waist. 

“Come home with me for break.”

Quinn turns to look at her, smiling slightly. “Yeah? What would we do in Chicago?”

“I don’t know. We could do stupid tourist shit if you wanted to. Go up the Sears Tower.”

“Isn’t it the Willis –”

“Don’t you fucking dare.” Santana’s frowning and her tone is deadly serious.

“Okay.” Quinn somehow manages to stifle a laugh as she turns around to face Santana. They’d been dating for a little over a month now ever since that fateful night in February when Quinn’d come over and kissed Santana after she’d caught the other girl doing Game of Thrones LARPing on the quad. She still gets a bit of a rush every time she brings her hand up to trace the line of Santana’s jaw and remembers that this is okay, this is allowed, Santana is hers. “Just let me know the dates.”

Santana smiles and leans her forehead against Quinn’s, nodding. “Of course.” They hold eye contact for a moment and Quinn smiles, relaxing, before she realizes that Santana’s hand is deftly making its way underneath her shirt and onto her right boob. 

This is typical behavior for Santana, so Quinn just lets it go. “So, you said you could go to the conference meet, right?” she asks, cheerfully. “I think Mercedes is going to be driving down to watch Sam. You should see if you can carpool.”

“I’ll text her tomorrow.” Santana lets go of Quinn’s breast for a moment to move her hand back down onto Quinn’s waist, then pulls them closer to each other. Her thumb traces up and down Quinn’s skin, tickling slightly and causing Quinn to bit her lip.

“Santana, I can’t.” Quinn pulls away slightly, her lip still caught between her teeth. “I’m tapering down.”

“What?” Santana narrows her eyes slightly, trying to make sense of this. “Believe me, you definitely still have curves.”

“No, I mean – I’m trying to rest, taper off all of the physical activity before the meet next weekend. And that includes sex.” 

Santana looks at her with disgust. “You’re kidding, right?” she says, slowly, and frowns when Quinn shakes her head. “Well –” Santana stops talking abruptly and an uneasy silence settles between them. 

“Don’t be pissed,” Quinn says defensively, inching backwards away from Santana. “It’s not like sex is the most important thing in our relationship. Besides, it’s just until _next Sunday_.”

“Come on. I’m not a pig.” Santana takes a deep breath, clearly steeling herself. Quinn isn’t sure why; Santana’s never been one to hold back from sharing whatever’s on her mind. “It’s just that this isn’t the first time that you’ve pushed stuff between us aside for _swimming_. It’s just a pain in the ass, okay? Having to always be second because _swimming_ ’s so important. Because getting _one millisecond_ off of your time is more of a priority than spending time with me.”

“Santana.” Quinn looks away for a moment, feeling oddly chastised, even though what Santana’s saying is so not true. “It’s not like – I love you, okay? You know that. And the season’s over _next Sunday_ , and I should be able to come home with you for break.”

Santana sighs, heavily, and it feels like forever until she talks again. “Okay,” she says, but it feels like she doesn’t really believe that. “I love you too.”

–

Spring break is fun, more or less. Quinn goes home with Santana, just like she promised, and her parents are totally cool with everything. Quinn makes Santana do tourist stuff, just like _she_ promised, and they have a good time.

Well, except for the last night that they were in Chicago. Santana wanted to stay in and teach Quinn how to play Magic, and Quinn wanted to go to one of her teammate’s houses – Mike Chang lives in nearby Evanston – to play quarters. 

It isn’t a _fight_ , not _really_. Santana just won’t talk to Quinn at all, not even when they had breakfast with her parents and not even when Quinn asked her if she wanted to get dropped off at her apartment or Quinn’s house. Frustrated, Quinn just takes Santana back to her own apartment and tries to tell herself that it’s okay that she didn’t even get a kiss goodbye.

Later that night, Quinn flops onto her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Maybe they _are_ having a rough phase.

–

What Quinn needs is a way to show Santana that she isn’t just going to blow her off for her swim team buddies. She isn’t really sure where to start, though. After trying to make a list of ideas and realizing that her only trick is to surprise Santana, naked, she realizes she does have one option, one she’d hoped she wouldn’t need to pursue.

–

“Quinn. Hi. Thank you for agreeing to meet me.” Rachel sits down across from Quinn in the cafeteria, hands folded neatly over her day planner.

“I set this up… wouldn’t you technically be the one who’d agreed to meet?” 

“Technically, yes, but I know I’m not your favorite person.” Rachel smiles reassuringly at Quinn, but all it does is make Quinn want to get up and walk away. It’s not that Quinn dislikes her; they’ve just somehow never seen eye to eye. “Calling me and asking me for advice on your relationship with my roommate must have been a blow to your ego. I appreciate that you can swallow your pride and ask for my help.”

Quinn grits her teeth but stays put. Rachel does have a point. “So what do you think I should do?”

Rachel opens her day planner and flips to the current day. Quinn can vaguely read, upside down, the words, ‘ **Meeting With Quinn!! Priority 2.** ’ “Santana wants to feel like she’s important to you. She feels insecure, sometimes, because you’re popular and she’s not. I have some ideas that you can use to try to make it clear to her that you like spending time with her in ways that aren’t just watching television with our group, or taking her to the occasional house party.”

And that’s how, two weeks later, Quinn surprises Santana with the Pathfinder Beginners Box and agrees to commit to a weekly role-play campaign. And yeah, she’s naked at the same time, too, because she figured better safe than sorry when trying to apologize.

–

Quinn’s pretty sure that this will work. She’s taken some creative writing classes at school, for her general education requirements, and she liked exploring ideas and possibilities in her head. And yeah, she really isn’t sure if LARPing is her thing, but that was mostly because it was so _public_. A tabletop campaign seems specific enough to Santana’s niche interests and private enough for Quinn’s need to have people approve of her to suit them both.

She just never expected to actually like it as much as she does.

–

“Let’s pick up where we left off last week,” Santana says, banging her coffee mug on the table like a gavel to get everyone’s attention. “You’re on the ship; you’ve been on the ship for three weeks and you can’t wait to get off and feel real land under your legs. You’ve all come ashore and you can see the castle, tall above the city you’ve just arrived in: what do you do?”

Puck places his hands behind his neck, his biceps on display in his t-shirt, and grins. “We’re close, right? The castle’s like, just a short walk over there. Let’s stop at a tavern, get a little more information from the locals, have some drinks, and figure out how we can get inside and shit.”

“Fine by me.” Quinn shakes her dice in her hand, ready and eager to move the story forward. “Is there a tavern nearby? Who has Knowledge: Local?”

“I do!” Rachel brings one hand up to toss her hair while her other hand picks up her d20 and rolls. “Natural 20!”

“There’s a tavern two blocks away that you know of, probably from your previous travels. The food’s cheap but the drinks are on the expensive side,” Santana says after an approving nod in Rachel’s direction.

“I’ll meet you in front of the castle,” Brittany interjects. “I have to replenish my nature bond. I haven’t seen soil in so long.”

“Okay. We’ll see you soon.” Finn shuffles the papers in front of him, furrowing his brow slightly. Quinn’s never seen him look as studious as he does when he’s reviewing his character’s spell book. 

Quinn reaches under the table for Santana’s hand and smiles to herself when her girlfriend laces their fingers together. “Let’s just make it a quick lunch, though, okay? That means _no_ arm wrestling.” She looks pointedly in Puck’s direction before turning her gaze onto Rachel. “And especially _no_ singing for money. We have enough spoils from the ex-paladin that we just fought. We don’t need any _extra_ gold.”

–

Later that night, Quinn turns the fan on to low, then closes and locks her door before walking over to Santana. “Tonight was fun,” she says, a smile on her face as she lies down next to her girlfriend.

Santana lets out a happy, contented noise in response and Quinn inwardly pats herself on the back, glad that she’d actually taken Rachel up on her suggestion. “You played exceptionally well tonight, my dashing paladin.”

Quinn smiles modestly as she tucks herself into Santana’s arm. “That’s more a reflection of the power of my god, you know.” 

“Oh, obviously.” Santana tightens her arm around Quinn’s shoulders, pulling her in. “I’m glad we started doing this. I like our new Saturday night tradition.”

Her tone is casual, but Quinn knows to tread carefully to make sure that she smoothes this all over. “Me too,” she agrees, bringing a hand up to trace the lines of Santana’s collarbone. “It’s nice, knowing that no matter how busy we are during the week, we can have game night. Especially when you sleep over afterwards.”

“I just wish I could play with all of you. I like being your GM, but I’d love to bring back my barbarian and see what he can do.”

Quinn raises an eyebrow in response, amused. “I didn’t know you played a barbarian, sweetie. I don’t think we would get along. My character’s much too prim and proper to deal with your kind.”

“You say that like my character would want to even be around a stuffy _paladin_ ,” Santana retorts, though Quinn can tell that her girlfriend’s still in a good mood. 

“I know.” Quinn closes the small distance between them, leaning in to kiss Santana lightly on the lips. She nestles even closer against Santana and allows her eyes to close.

“You know what else we should do? Kind of similar to this.”

“Hmm?” Quinn opens her eyes momentarily and looks up at Santana as best as she can.

“We can do a little roleplaying of our own, if you catch my drift.” Santana wiggles her eyebrows at Quinn before leaning in for another kiss. “We’re at the tavern and there’s only one room, so we have to spend the night.”

Quinn giggles before biting her lip, trying to be serious. “I’m sweaty from the fighting we did earlier, so the first thing I do is take my full-plate armor off.”

“Good. You’re way too noisy in it anyway,” Santana says, her hand moving down onto Quinn’s hip. “I throw my swords and axes in the corner of the room before I grab you, pulling you against my muscular body. You can feel me hard –”

“Wait. Hold on.” Quinn sits up, an obviously shocked look on her face as she stares down at Santana. “Your character is a boy?”

Santana wrinkles her nose, slightly. “Is that a problem?”

“I just… I didn’t know you would want to be a boy.”

“You’re bi, though, so it shouldn’t be a problem.” Santana gives a shrug, looking a little defensive.

“I am, but–”

Santana sits up as well, looking at Quinn challengingly. “Are we going to do this or not?”

Quinn bites her lip, still confused, but she nods. “I just need a full character description so I can better visualize the scene.”

“You got it, babe.” Santana smiles slow and easy at Quinn then, the one that makes Quinn’s stomach do flip flops. How could she ever have thought that Santana wasn’t the one for her? 

She still isn’t entirely sold on this whole boy barbarian plot line, but she’s sure that somehow, Santana will make it work. And if she decides to use, well, some accessories to make the role-play as realistic as possible, well. 

Quinn won’t really complain.


End file.
